My Butler, Pregnant?
by BlackKitty102
Summary: This story is about how Sebastian gets pregnant due to one little reaper's plan going all wrong. Ciel x Sebastian. Mpreg. Yaoi. Ooc. Don't like Don't read
1. How it started (Prolong)

Hi this is the first fan fiction I have ever written so please bear with me. Also please forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes, spelling has never been my strength Q_Q. This story features 20-year-old Ciel and everyone else looks the same age. I make Elisabeth 20 years old as well. Alois may or may not be in this story; I'll let you decide that. Oh and please review and give me ideas for this story. I'm not much of a writer but I want to change that because what I want to do for the future depends on if I can write good stories. This includes oc. Rated M for the hanky panky. Enjoy;-3

* * *

**How it all Started**

Ciel's POV

"Ooooooh, Bassy the way you move is so flexible. That can be used many ways, please allow me to show you how." The red-headed reaper shouts to my butler in a seductive tone sending shivers up his spine. 'Grell really has a thing for my Butler' I think while watching them fright. 'I don't understand why this reaper hasn't laid a fatal blow in Sebastian. It's like he's toying with him. Also he's using needles instead of the death scythe… how odd, I wonder what he's trying to do?' I watch them twirl around while they're fighting in the night sky. It looked more like a dance. Then Grell grazes Sebastian's upper left arm and then he… he just leaves. He disappears in thin air leaving me and my butler confused.

* * *

Sorry it was so for reading and please review.


	2. The Stupid Reaper's Mistake

Hi I'm back with a new chapter and I got 1 follower. I know one is a small number but I'm soooooo happy I at least got one and thank you to that follower for following me. Well one with the show!

* * *

**The Stupid Reaper's Mistake**

"Grell what are you doing here?" asked Sebastian, not hiding his discussed. "Oooooh Bassy I only came to apologize for what I did and to make up for it I'll even help you with your work." Grell says while swaying his hips and intertwining his fingers, classic fan girls pose. Now you can see a vain popping out from his forehead. "I must de-""Grell you really have the guts to come here… to my manner after what you did a week ago. Have you come here looking for a fight?" asked Ciel while interrupting Sebastian. "Oh no not at all I have come to make up for what I did." Grell says while turning to the Earl sounding innocent. "Oh, really and how do you think you're gonna do that?" The Earl asks while rising one eyebrow. "With my body of course!" Answers Grell a little excitedly. "He means to help around the house my lord. Do you want me to through him out?" "No, let him help you." Says Ciel with a smirk on his face. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched as if to say "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" but he bowed respectfully and lead the over joyed reaper who was bouncing up and down like a little girl inside the manner. Ciel was now in his study and sat heavily in his chair and leans his head back too look at the ceiling. 'Why did I do that?' Ciel thinks questioning himself. 'I did it knowing full well it will only aggravate Sebastian…Oh, well that should teach him not to keep cats in his room without telling me.' Chuckles 'He really thinks I didn't notice'. As for Sebastian the annoying reaper didn't give him a moment to himself. He kept getting in fount odd Sebastian as if to make sure Sebastian could see him. "What are you staring at me for" Sebastian said rather coldly to the reaper. "But you're just so sexy I couldn't resist and I want you to look at me the same way Bassy." Replays Grell. Sebastian felt his eye twitch in discussed. He was fully ready to kill the damn reaper but somehow he managed to keep it together until the afternoon.

(Time skip to the afternoon)

'Ugh how long do I have to wait for it to kick in' Grell thinks to himself and a half impatient and half angry tone. "Bassy?" says Grell. "What is it Grell" Sebastian answers in and angry tone. "I'm gonna leave now. Bye" Grell says with a smile on his face while he thinks 'I should go read the instructions again.' and leaves. 'That annoying reaper didn't even wait for a reply' Sebastian thinks and this then his master calls him up for his snack. Sebastian gets the snack on the cart and pushes it to the door and right at the moment he was about to knock at the door he felt something wrong with his body for a second and then that felling goes away. Sebastian shakes it off and knocks at the door. "Come in" answers from the other side of the door. Sebastian walks in calmly and bows "Today master we have Earl Gray tea with a strawberry swirled cheesecake." Sebastian says while keeping his head down and rolls the cart in next to the boy's desk. Sebastian pours the tea into a cup while Ciel pushes his papers on his desk to make room for his food. Sebastian hands him his tea and sets his piece of can on a sliver and white plate on his desk and looks up at Ciel. As he looked he saw his master smelling the steam of his tea with a peaceful smile on his face while saying "What a lovely aroma" at him he felt his heart rate quicken and his cheeks and the tips of his ears grow hot. He gulped hard but not so hard that Ciel could hear. All he could do is stare at his master, noticing every detail of his manly yet charming face.

"Are you blushing Sebastian?" Ciel asked while looking at his butler's face. Sebastian quickly snapped out of it and felt his whole face grow hot when Ciel made his remark and looked down with is long bangs covering his face. "Um….I…..ah….I'm terribly sorry I'll excuse myself at once." stammered Sebastian and he bowed quickly and rolled the cart to the door with haste. He practically runs to his room after returning the cart to the kitchen. He closes the door and slides his back down until his bottom met the floor. He sits with one leg bent, one straighten and his elbow resting on his risen knee and with that hand pulling back his hair. He is still blushing and his heart still pounding and thinks 'What is going on with me?'

* * *

Cliff hanger mah hahaha. it was good right . Oh and you maybe wondering what was Grell's mistake, well you'll find out in the next chapter which is hot and steamy and has a sex seen. Please review bye. ;-3


	3. Sebastian, What are you doing?

Hi it's me again. I don't know what really to say except thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**Sebastian… what are you doing?**

Sebastian POV

I got out of my room after splashing some water on my face and continued my work. However there was this… need I think would be the best way to describe it and this need grew stronger every time I could see or hear young master or I could feel his presence growing near. I didn't know this feeling and I didn't like it. It made me feel nervous around my master and that… and that is unacceptable. I managed to get through the day without a mistake from me and get ready for bed. I know demons don't really need sleep however I needed a good reason to retire to my room. I wore a long night gown to go to sleep. It is white and has long sleeves that are loose. I also wore a night cap that only covered half of my head showing my bangs and then hanged down to reach shoulders; it also had a fuzzy ball at the end of my cap. The reason I had to go to my room is that my body was acting weird again. It was getting hot and my heart was beating so fast that it might explode. 'Why is my heart doing this?' I wondered 'Young Master isn't even here.' And then everything went black.

Ciel POV

I was in my room trying to comprehend what I saw. Sebastian was blushing for some reason 'Is he sick' I wondered 'No, it couldn't be demons don't get sick… but then what was it?' My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Who could that be at this late hour?' I thought while saying "Who is it" "It's me my lord?" Sebastian stammered. I walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want at this hour Sebastian?" I saw Sebastian in his normal night gown. He was holding a large pillow to stretch across his waist with his head bent. He looked like a child coming to ask his mother "Mama I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you". "I… um… may I please come in." "I guess… come in." Sebastian walking in and I closed the door. As I turned around to ask him again what he was doing here he dropped to his knees and hugged me. "SEBASTIAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET OFF ME" I yelled in anger and discussed because my butler had the never to touch me in such a manner. My anger died down when Sebastian looked up. He was blushing madly for some reason. I have never seen Sebastian like that. "Master… please…. I need you" Sebastian said in between sniffs. I felt something hard rubbing ageist my lead. I looked down to find my leg in between his. "I see" Sebastian wrapped his legs around mine and began to sway his hip. He was basically begging me to fuck him. "As you wish Sebastian" I smirked devilishly.

(Time skip through the preparation because I'm physically conservative)

"Suck"I ordered and put my three fingers near his mouth. He did as he was told and took my fingers in his mouth. He suck them violently but not so hard that it hurt. He sucked it like a little kid in love with a lollipop. I then I pulled my fingers out making a pop sound. I moved one finger in his tight hole. Sebastian gripped the bed head tightly and then relaxed. I then inserted the next finger. Sebastian arched his back and said "AH, no it... it hurts master." "Hold on, it will feel good in a moment." I spread apart the two fingers and added in a third one and then spread them out. "Are you ready?" I cooed into his ear. Sebastian nodded. I inserted the tip of my manhood into his hole. "AH STOP!" and I did as I ordered. Then he nodded and I inserted the rest. I pulled it out and trusted back in slowly but then I went faster and faster. Pants and yells of passion filled the room. Couldn't take it and released my seed inside of him. "Damn… sorry I couldn't hold it." "It... it… its okay it feels good." Sebastian said while backing up a little bit. He turned around to meet my eyes and gave me a soft kiss and pulled away. I then turned to him and deepen the kiss. Our tongs danced around in each other's mouths and then I broke away. A trail of drool leads down his chin. I got his second wind and then continued to kiss, suck and nip his back. I licked his neck and then one last kiss before Sebastian released and we both collapsed on the bed. "I love you Sebastian" I said as I kissed him on the forehead. "I love you too, Ciel" Sebastian said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry the sex seen wasn't very good. I tried my best. But there only so much a thirteen year old can do. Please review and tell me what I should put in the next chapter.


	4. Make the meeting

Hi hi hi it's me. Well I have nothing to say really except if you have any questions for me about the story or about me please ask me in the review box and please enjoy my story.

* * *

** (Normal POV)**

Ciel woke up right beside Sebastian who was sleeping soundly. The covers were perfectly out lining the shape off his body. Surprisingly his figure looked more like that of a woman. Deep curves a nicely rounded butt with thick thighs. He has a beautiful face to match, beautiful pale skin, plump pink lips. A pointy nose and long eyelashes. He is truly beautiful face. Ciel watched him sleep for a little while but then got up to get dress. Ciel had his shoes, socks, under where paints and unbuttoned shirt on when Sebastian finally woke up. "M...my lord?" Sebastian said while rubbing his eye. "Good morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?" He nodded and said "Um... yes I did" he said with his head down. Ciel could see a faint blush on his cheeks. Ciel walked to the bed and leaned my hand on the bed so their faces met. "Ma-" Ciel planted a light kiss on his lips. "You should hurry up and get ready." he nodded and got up but felt an intense pain and sat down. "AHH!" he yelled and then flopped over on his stomach A sweat drop ran from the top of Ciel's head to his cheek and had a what the fuck look on his face. "Are you ok Sebastian?" Ciel said while putting his hand on Sebastian shoulder. "I... I'm fine, it's just.. a little soar." "Oh, do you need help." "No I'm alright" he said while smiling. He then got up (slower this time) and got ready. He then went down stairs to get Ciel's breakfast after they were fully dressed and Ciel ate.

After he was finished eating Ciel asked Sebastian "What's on the agenda for today" "Today all you have to do is the paper work you had leafed over from when you took that trip." Sebastian said in a mad voice that he tried to hide. About five years ago Ciel went on a trip without Sebastian or anybody for that matter and he stayed there for four years and didn't tell Sebastian anything about it. Even though he asked Ciel every single day until he finally gave it up. "Alright then I guess I should get started then" Ciel walked in to his study witched looked like Mount Everest made out of paper. He sighed and made his way to his desk (if you could call it that) trying not to cause **another** avalanche and sat down on his chair. Sebastian would help Ciel with at lease some of his work but since he didn't tell him where he went he forced to do this by himself. Sebastian went up to Ciel's study and knocked to his door. However Sebastian heard no response so he knocked again. No response came so he just walked in. By the time of his afternoon snack (Yes he is 20 years old and he still have an afternoon snack. Deal with it.) Mount Everest turned in to a hill. Sebastian walked in and was surprised when he saw that almost all Ciel's paper work was finished. Sebastian saw Ciel pinched the bridge and didn't notice Sebastian walk in. Sebastian put his hand gently on Ciel's shoulder Ciel jumped when he felt the touch. "Oh Sebastian... you scared me." Ciel said.

"It's time for your afternoon snack my lord" Sebastian said with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh well then what are we having"

"Today we have a fruit tart filled with barriers topped off icing drizzled on the top. Also for your drink we have oulong tea."

"That sounds wonderful" Ciel stretched out his hand for the cup of tea but which Sebastian give it to him. After Ciel was finished he went back to work but Sabastian stopped him. "Sebastian?"

"Master you looked stressed, please allow me to relieve you of some of it."

"Sebastian I have work to do and-"

"It will only take a second Master"

"Alright, go ahead."

Sebastian moved behind Ciel's chair and put his hands on his shoulders. "Please put your hands on your lap."

Ciel did as he was told and Sebastian began to massage his shoulders. A sigh of relief escaped from Ciel's lips. Sebastian smiled at the sound. But then the door busted open "Ciiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeel- what are you doing." yelled out a 20 year old girl with long blond curly hair that she let down in a bright orange dress that showed off her curves and breast witch were the size of a d cup with a white bonnet.

"Elisabeth... what are you doing here." I said calmly with my elbows on the table with my fingers interlocked. Sebastian moved away from my shoulders.  
"Please excuse me master, I will be leavening now." Sebastian bowed and rolled the cart out of the room.

"What was Sebastian doing to you just now" Elisabeth asked.

"It was just a simple massage Elisabeth. Now that are you doing here?" Ciel asked in a harsh tone.

"Do I really need a reason to visit my fiance" Elisabeth said while smiling. Ciel sighed and went back to his work.

"I don't like how close he was to you." she said with a huff "Anyway I think we should have a picnic like right now, Kay?"

"Unfortunately I have allot of work to and you didn't call ahead so we didn't have enough time to preparation."

Elisabeth pouted at the words Ciel said. Ciel looked up and then looked back down  
"However how about next week, are you free."

Elisabeth smiled widely and said "Yes, yes, yes I'm free."

"Very good, make sure you have your carriage wait at a short distance alight."

Elisabeth was confused about what Ciel had just said but agreed and was on her way.

**(Time skip to dinner time)**

Sebastian walked in without knocking and said half hurt and half angry "You and Elisabeth are going out on a date?"

"It's not nice to ease drop Sebastian." Ciel said with put looking up from his work.

"Are you" Sebastian asked more sternly.

"You could call it that"

"But I thought I was your lover Master or are you saying what you said last night was a lie?"

"I'm not saying that at all Sebastian." I could feel Sebastian eyes staring me down like daggers parsing my soul. It made me shiver a little.

"Then why are you going out with her!" Sebastian said in a raised voice but not so loud that the other servants could hear him.

"They're just somethings I need to talk to her about."

Sebastian looked away and made a `3` face.

"I never knew you were the jealous type Sebastian" Ciel said.

"I am not I just... never liked her." Sebastian said with that look still on his face.  
Ciel looked up from his work and smiled with his head leaning on his hand while leaning his elbow on the now visible desk. He never knew Sebastian could make a face like that and was happy that Sebastian felt conferrable to show that side of him to himself. He found joy in teasing Sebastian and bringing out that childish side of him. He got up from his seat and cupped Sebastian's cheek in his hand and went to kiss him on the lips then stopped and kissed him on the forehead. "I promise not to cheat on you for as long as I live Sebastian." he said with a smile and walked past him and headed for door. Sebastian stood there in a trace gently placing his hand to his forehead with a surprised look on his face. "Sebastian come along, it's time for dinner" Ciel said and Sebastian quickly snapped out of it.

"Coming my lord." Sebastian said and they were in the hall and Ciel stopped and said "Sebastian what were you thinking."

"What do you mean my lord?" Sebastian asked puzzled.

"I mean when I kissed you on the forehead because you're still blushing." Ciel stated. As Ciel said that Sebastian grew more red in enbaresment because of what he was thinking. He expected a kiss on the lips with tong full of passion and lust not a simple peck on the forehead. Ciel laughed and ruffled his hair "Sebastian make sure you make a picnic basket for Elisabeth and me alight. Then I need you to wait in the carriage for me to come back." Sebastian nodded but was still a little hesitant about leaving his master alone with that tramp... I mean Elisabeth. Next week is not far enough.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry that I posted the wrong chapter. I haven't gotten the hang of uploading new chapters yet. If you know how to do it then Please review and tell me how. ;-3


	5. A Broken Heart

Hi it's me again and I want to answer a question you all may be thinking. Why doesn't Sebastian call Ciel by his first name? Well it's simple. If you recall in the second or third chapter at the end Sebastian called Ciel Ciel but what I didn't write was that hearing his name being called Ciel go so horny that he went 5 more rounds with Sebastian. That's why he was so soar. Thanks for reading and please read more.

* * *

**A Broken Heart**

**(Normal POV)**

It was time for Ciel's "date" with Elizabeth. Everything was prepared. The blanket a beautiful bright green, the food, twelve different types of sandwiches with a red wine. Ciel got into the carriage with Sebastian right behind him. Sebastian then signaled the driver to start driving to the destination Ciel leaned back in his seat, titled his head back and closed his eye. Practicing what he was going to do, how he was going to do and how he was going to do it. Sebastian stared at him. He looked like he was about to kill a baby that was the last one of it's kind after taking it's candy away. "My lord a...are you alright?" Sebastian asked with a worried look on his face. "Yeah I'm okay. Seems we're here." The carriage pulled up to the spot where the first found the white deer that the ancient residents of that area made. Sebastian climbed out of the carriage and held the door open for Ciel. Ciel climbed out of the carriage. Sebastian then set up the picnic. After Sebastian was finished setting up Elizabeth arrived "Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee eeel" Elizabeth yelled out. 'Such an annoying voice. I really don't know how how the young master can stand it.' Sebastian thought as he said "I will take my leave now my lord.". He bowed and got in the carriage as the Ciel and Elizabeth's divers drove off to the bank of the river.

"Oh Ciel this is great and the view is just wonderful" Said Elizabeth and that it was. The white deer was surrounded with dotes of bright red, pink, blue purple and yellow flowers that were complemented by the green grass. "Yes it is quite beautiful isn't it?" Ciel said. Elizabeth nodded as she took a bite of a sandwich Ciel pored her a glass of wine and gave it to her. She swirled it around and then took a sip of it. "Everything is so perfect Ciel." She said with a bright smile on her face. Ciel smiled awkwardly and laughed a awkward laugh. After Ciel and Elizabeth finished their lunch and then Ciel spoke.

"Ah... Elizabeth..."

"Yes my darling?"

Ciel cleared hes throat "Well I have something to tell you."

"What is it Ciel?" She said as she tilted her head ever so slightly to make her look cute.

"I'm calling off the engagement." Ciel said.

A silence filled the area... awkwardly.

Elizabeth broke the silence with her laughter. "Oh Ciel you little kidder" she said while punching his arm playfully "I thought you were serious for a second there." She said then continued to laugh.

Ciel joined in with the laughter then said "I'm not kidding."

Elizabeth stopped laughing and began to cry. "But why Ciel. I... I thought we were good together. D... did I do something wrong."

"No Elizabeth it's not you it's me. I fell in lover with someone else. Sorry."

At the sound of those words Elizabeth's heart dropped and she ran away crying. "CIel you jerk." she said as she ran away.

Ciel sighed and folded up the blanket he was sitting on and packed everything up and then went to where Sebastian was waiting. Elizabeth was already gone.

"My lord what what happened to Mistress Elizabeth?"

"I called off the engagement."

"You did!?"

"Yeah I did." Ciel said while walking towards Sebastian. "If I am truly to become your lover" he said while wrapping his hand around Sebastian waist and pulling him closer to his own body "I can't two time right?" Ciel said with an innocent look on his face then kiss Sebastian deeply. Ciel then pulled away and smiled. "We should go home okay?" Sebastian nodded and then they both go into the carriage. They both sat in the carriage and the driver started to drive.

**(Ciel is at home in his study)**

Ciel was in his study doing the rest of his paper work when Sebastian walked in. "My lord you have a phone call."

"I do who is it?"

"It's Mistress Elizabeth's mother"

Ciel gulped hard as he said "Well this is gonna be a fun conversation" while thinking 'Well...fuck' Ciel held out his hand for the phone and Sebastian gave it to him. He then put the phone to his ear and began the conversation. Ciel explained what happened and why her daughter was so sad when she got home. She acted like she expected this to happen and understood. The phone call ended and Ciel let out a big sigh.

"Are you done my lord?"  
"Yes I am." Ciel said and Sebastian took the phone back down stairs and then came back up to Ciel's study. He was trying to hide it but Sebastian was very happy. He almost felt like doing a ballerina dance like Grell but quickly dispelled the thought from his mind. Sebastian entered the room. Ciel was working on paper work.

"My lord, this letter just came in." Sebastian said.

"From who?"Ciel said with out looking up from his work

"From a Tamaki Kusobani"

Ciel slapped his hand on the desk as he stood up and yelled "SEBASTIAN LET GO OF THE LETTER NOW!"

Sebastian was startled by his master's out burst and then did as he ordered. Ciel then ran to his side before the letter dropped on the floor and pushed Sebastian to the ground and shielded his body with his own. The letter then dropped to the floor and exploded sending a white cloud of smoke everywhere and blowing his papers off his desk.

"Nice place you got here Ciel baby." A man said. This man was wearing a neon orange suit with a neon pink tie with a black shirt. He had on black dress shoes and everything on him was tight fitting He looked to be about twenty-two years old and his hair length was to the bottom of his neck. He stood there with his hand on his hip and his hip swayed to the side. His back turned to Ciel. He then turned hid torso around and blew Ciel a kiss while winking. "Mind if I drop... in..."


	6. Help

Hey guys... I need some serious help and not just for this story, for other of my stories. I'm experiencing some really bad writers block so please, please, please give me some Ideas in the comments below. Thank you and I love you guys. :-*


End file.
